choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Platinum Theory Page
Welcome to the Platinum series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the Platinum series. Unconfirmed Theories *'Guitar saboteur': Some players have theorized that the MC's guitar was sabotaged by Jaylen Riaz or Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey III. Jaylen is a highly competitive singer who said she won't let the MC steal her chance for stardom after auditioning four times, and the MC found her guitar sabotaged after her conversation with Raleigh, which happened right after the confrontation with Jaylen. The older Abigail called her daughter "a golden stalk of wheat in this sea of chaff", implying her low opinion of other auditioners. Confirmed Theories * Shane as a LI: Because Shane appeared at a sneak peek before the book's release and his status as your character's best friend, it's widely believed that he's a love interest, giving your character an alternative to Avery Wilshere and Raleigh Carrera. This is confirmed in Chapter 6, when he's an option to shoot the music video with, and there's an option to kiss him. *'Matchmaking Hank and Fiona': After Fiona's reaction to seeing Hank without his sunglasses in Chapter 7, some players started theorizing that we will get to matchmake the two of them. This is comfirmed in Chapter 12, where you can choose either for Fiona to go with Hank as her date and dump her boyfriend or continue to have her boyfriend as her date. *'Standalone': Since the original writer only sold his script to Pixelberry and is not employed by them, it is believed that, like Veil of Secrets (where it was also revealed that the original script came from someone outside of Pixelberry), this story will turn out to be a standalone book. It is confirmed that this book is indeed a standalone, and that it will end with 16 chapters. * World Tour: It is possible the MC will go on a world tour if her popularity is high enough and if there is a Book 2. This was confirmed in Chapter 16 when it is mentioned the MC will go on a world tour. Debunked Theories *'Fiona will become a love interest': It is believed that Fiona will become a love interest in the future due to her importance to the plot, popularity with players, and breaking up with her boyfriend in Chapter 6. This was debunked when Fiona does not become a love interest. *'Lisa Valentine': Players have speculated that Lisa Valentine from the Hollywood U will appear in the story at some point because of her popularity and that several Hollywood U characters have appeared in Red Carpet Diaries. This theory was debunked when Lisa Valentine does not make an appearance in Platinum. *'Multiple endings': The scoring system in the book has led players to believe it would have multiple endings in the style of The Heist: Monaco, depending on the size of your character's fanbase by the end of the story, if not the first book. ** This is debunked because the ending was relatively the same throughout. The only thing it really changed was what your album turned out. (Gold, Platinum, or Triple) *'Ellis Knight would be a villain': It was believed that Ellis Knight will be similar to Viktor Montmartre and Tristan Richards, the villains of ''Red Carpet Diaries'' and ''Desire & Decorum'', respectively, meaning that he may try to force sexual favors from the MC. This was proven to be untrue as the book finished without him doing such thing. Category:Platinum Category:Theory Pages